Little Jimmy
Little Jimmy (referred to as "Shifty" by the pigeon police) is a bluebird and the antagonist in the Timon & Pumbaa TV series. He appears in the episodes "Nest Best Thing" and "Jailhouse Shock". Background Physical Description Little Jimmy has the typical appearance of a bluebird. He has dark blue feathers with a lighter blue chest, yellow-orange feet, and an orange beak. He also has big eyes with dark blue pupils. Personality Little Jimmy might seem cute and adorable, but he's dangerous. He has two voices: his sweet, innocent voice to pass himself off as a kid and his criminal mastermind voice that proves he is an adult. He likes to take advantage of people and he would hurt someone if he doesn't get what he wants. Each time he uses his criminal voice, his forehead gets wrinkled to prove his true maturity. Role in the series ''Timon & Pumbaa'' "Nest Best Thing" When Timon climbs up a tree to catch a bug that hid under a nest, the branch breaks, causing Timon and the nest to fall. Little Jimmy lands on Pumbaa's nose. When he introduces himself to the duo, he tells Pumbaa that he lost his home. Pumbaa is willing to help him build a new house, while Timon is reluctant as it is too much work. When Pumbaa leaves Little Jimmy alone with Timon to get some materials for the house, the bluebird threatens the meerkat by telling him that he will murder him if he doesn't build a house as well as telling Pumbaa about his true nature. When Pumbaa returns with the tools, Timon is about to tell him what just happened but Little Jimmy interrupts. While Pumbaa reads the manual, Timon swiftly builds a birdhouse. While Pumbaa is happy about their teamwork being successful, Little Jimmy is unsatisfied with the birdhouse and asks for a few little extras. When Timon and Pumbaa finish rebuilding the birdhouse, Little Jimmy asks for a security system, an electric fence, and a mote. After Timon and Pumbaa build what Little Jimmy asked for, Timon tries to convince Pumbaa that Little Jimmy is dangerous, but the warthog doesn't believe him as he thinks the bluebird is too cute. But then, a group of pigeon police show up and try to arrest Little Jimmy. This makes Pumbaa realize that Timon was right. Pumbaa helps out by showing the police a secret entrance he and Timon built to surprise Little Jimmy. When Pumbaa gets on the roof, he uses his gas weapon to distract Little Jimmy so that the police can capture him. However, the police are also distracted by the smell, leaving it up to Pumbaa to catch the bluebird. Little Jimmy asks Pumbaa to let him go by using his fake cute nature. Pumbaa is about to at first until Timon reminds him of what just happened, making the warthog change his mind by refusing. Therefore, Timon and Pumbaa turn Little Jimmy in. After Little Jimmy gets arrested, Pumbaa apologizes to Timon for not believing him. Timon accepts his friend's apology and states that from this day forward, they will never use any tool. However, when the police announce that Little Jimmy has escaped, Timon builds a hideout for himself and Pumbaa to hide from Little Jimmy. "Jailhouse Shock" Timon and Pumbaa are enjoying their summer while eating June Bugs. Suddenly, a policeman shows up and arrests the duo for eating June Bugs in July. When Timon asks him since when eating June Bugs in July is illegal, the policeman tells him that it was Little Jimmy who convinced him so. When Timon and Pumbaa find Little Jimmy, Pumbaa believes that it's a coincidence while Timon corrects his friend by telling him that the bluebird framed them. After reminding Pumbaa about the last time they saw Little Jimmy, Timon fears on what the bluebird might do to them, but Pumbaa states that since he's only a bird in a cage, he can't do anything painful to them. As Timon and Pumbaa prepare to get tough on Little Jimmy, they realize that he is cellmates with Smolder the Bear. When Little Jimmy convinces Smolder that Timon and Pumbaa were about to hurt him, the bear states that if they do so, he is going to hurt them. This makes Timon and Pumbaa try to figure out a way to get out of jail. When Timon and Pumbaa are doing aerobics, Pumbaa tells his friend that life in prison isn't so bad, until they have to work for a rock pile with Smolder and Little Jimmy. Little Jimmy gives Timon and ax and makes Smolder believe that Timon hit him with it. As the bear prepares to hurt the two, Timon and Pumbaa flee from them. While Timon and Pumbaa try to find a way to get out of jail, Smolder and Little Jimmy talk about the painful things Smolder will do to the duo. Little Jimmy soon reveals that he is using Smolder as revenge on Timon and Pumbaa for turning him in. When Timon and Pumbaa attempt to make a quick escape, they run into Smolder and Little Jimmy, who prepare to hurt the two until they receive a pardon. As Smolder and Little Jimmy leave the cell, Little Jimmy reveals to Smolder that he has been taking advantage of him, causing them to start a fight. Timon and Pumbaa realize that with Smolder and Little Jimmy gone they are fine in their cell. However, Smolder and Little Jimmy get sent back to the cell for fighting. When they agree that it is Timon and Pumbaa's fault, the two friends escape by running into the wall, making Timon question why they haven't thought of that before. Gallery Category:Males Category:Timon & Pumbaa characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Neutral characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Villains Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Passeriformes